


Ignorance

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, JinMizel, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Mizel bersikap tidak peduli terhadap Jin―</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki series © Level-5

Jin baru saja tiba di rumahnya, melepas sepatu bermerk yang ia kenakan, lalu membawa tubuhnya menuju ruang rekreasi untuk beristirahat.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, di sana sudah ada Mizel yang sedang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di atas sofa sambil menyaksikan sebuah tayangan di televisi.

"...Aku pulang." Jin memberi tahu kepulangannya pada Mizel, namun android tersebut hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman singkat yang nyaris tak terdengar. Jin hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah sambil merebahkan diri di samping Mizel yang masih serius menonton televisi. Bahkan android tersebut hanya bergeming saat Jin merangkul pundaknya.

Menonton televisi merupakan bagian dari hidup Mizel. Sepanjang waktu dan sepanjang hari, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk di depan layar bergambar tersebut. Di satu sisi, Jin merasa cukup lega karena dengan begini Mizel tak perlu lagi harus terus diawasi karena ia tak akan berulah, namun di sisi lain Jin merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Mizel hanya ditemani oleh sekotak televisi. Jin terpaksa mengambil tindakan ini karena dirinya tak punya opsi lain sebab dirinya terlalu sibuk dan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk Mizel.

Akan tetapi, lama kelamaan Mizel menjadi kecanduan terhadap televisi. Hal ini adalah dampak yang sama sekali tak pernah Jin duga. Kini Mizel lebih mementingkan acara di televisi daripada dirinya. Entah kenapa, Jin merasa menjadi korban _netorare_ televisi.

Jin masih ingat betul saat-saat di mana Mizel masih belum biasa ditinggal pergi olehnya; android tersebut biasanya akan mudah merajuk dan merengek dengan caranya sendiri sebagai sebuah android. Mizel biasa memadamkan listrik kota atas kuasanya setiap kali ia marah pada Jin. Saking sering terjadi pada saat itu, Jin bahkan sampai pernah menerima surat keluhan masyarakat akibat Mizel sering memadamkan listrik di kota.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mizel dan televisi; Jin punya pengalaman yang kurang menyenangkan.

Saat itu, Jin sedang menegur kebiasaan buruk Mizel menonton televisi sebab android yang bersangkutan sudah terlampau kelewatan. Android tersebut selalu lupa waktu dan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Bahkan Mizel sampai berani membantah kata-kata Jin.

.

.

"Mizel! Kalau kau tak mau menuruti kata-kataku, akan kujual TV ini supaya kau berhenti menonton acara-acara bodoh itu!"

"Kalau Jin sampai menjual TV ini, aku akan pergi dari rumah!"

"Mizel, kau sekarang mulai berani―"

***pip!***

_"―Aaaaahh!_ _"_

Rupanya saat Jin hendak mendekati Mizel, Ia tak sengaja menginjak _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak di lantai.

Akibat yang ditimbulkan dari kecelakaan tersebut adalah tayangan dewasa yang kini berputar dengan indahnya di hadapan Mizel dan Jin.

Dengan kecepatan seraya kecepatan lari seekor babi hutan, Jin segera memungut _remote_ di lantai dan segera mematikan televisi yang menayangkan adegan panas tersebut.

***pip!***

_"...N-Nii-san...a-aku...aaahn..."_

_"...B-bersenandunglah... S-Sesukamu..."_

_"Ahhhn..._ _"_

Namun bukannya mati, volume televisi tersebut malah semakin membesar.

Jin pun akhirnya frustasi. Ia lalu mencabut kabel listrik televisi tersebut untuk menghentikan tayangan incest barusan.

Setelah insiden tersebut, Jin memutuskan untuk menghapus semua _channel_ televisi yang ada dan hanya menyisakan satu buah untuk menjadi bahan tontonan Mizel. NHK merupakan satu-satunya stasiun televisi yang Jin percaya dan ia yakini tak akan menayangkan adegan berbahaya selama 24/7.

.

.

Kembali lagi pada Jin yang kini berstatus fakir perhatian Mizel; saat ini pria itu masih merangkul pundak sang android dengan lengannya. Berharap hal tersebut mampu mengalihakan perhatian Mizel dari televisi ke padanya.

"Hei, Mizel."

"Hm."

"…Acara TV-nya sedang seru sekali, ya… sampai-sampai kau tak sempat melirik ke arahku barang sedetik pun?"

"Begitulah."

Tak lama kemudian, iklan _Akura Popo_ berputar di layar kaca televisi.

"Yah, iklan."

Saat acara sinetron favoritnya diselingi oleh iklan layanan masyarakat YKMN (Yayasan Korban Musibah NTR), barulah Mizel mau mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria—malang—di sampingnya.

"Jin, berat. Bisa tolong lepaskan?" katanya.

Iklan _Akura Popo_ diputar untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin _budget_ keuangan YKMN cukup besar sehingga mereka mampu menayangkan iklan mereka sebanyak dua kali berturut-turut.

"Oh ya, selain itu kau bau keringat, Jin. Sebaiknya kau pergi mandi; aku tak tahan dengan baunya."

Jin segera melarikan diri sambil menekan beberapa tombol pada CCM miliknya.

_"BANK-KUUUUUUUUUN…! AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN LAGI…!"_

* * *

— **FIN—**


End file.
